An elastic electrical connection terminal is used for electrically connecting a conductive object, such as an antenna or metal casing to the conductive pattern of a circuit board or to the ground in order to remove static electricity or electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The electrical connection terminal may be used in a state in which it is fixed to the conductive pattern of the circuit board through soldering or inserted between objects.
In the case where these electrical connection terminals are used in order to connect electricity in a vertical direction, there are needs for a structure and material that have a little electric resistance, a long working distance in the vertical direction if possible so that it is possible to accept the dimension tolerance of the vertical direction of the electrical connection terminals to be electrically connected, and good elasticity and elastic restoring force.
Examples of such an elastic electrical connection terminal include Korean Patent Nos. 1001354 and 1381127 by this applicant.
However, these electrical connection terminals are interposed between conductive objects and have performed a role in elastically, electrically connecting opposing objects, but have no functions of removing incoming noise.
Typically, the noise includes conduction noise that is propagated through a signal line or power line, induction noise that is propagated through electromagnetic induction or electrostatic induction, and radiation noise that is propagated to the air in the form of electromagnetic waves.
Although it is possible to consider applying a capacitor in order to remove the noise, a typical capacitor is installed at a printed circuit board, is difficult to be installed between conductive objects due to no elasticity, fails to be in elastic contact with a working distance, and runs a high risk of being damaged by external shock.